Notoriousrob01
Notoriousrob01 is a Bahamian First-generation Unterganger. So far he has over 520 Downfall Parodies and 402 subscribers. He began making parodies in 2010 after watching " Hitler and Friends Explain How to Make a Hitler Parody" by KakashiBallZ. He works mainly with Windows Movie Maker version 6. His outro consists of clips from the film Downfall of the main characters while the ending of the music from Trapped In The Closet 12.5 is played. Influences His influences include: Hitler Rants Parodies, KakashiBallZ, Bossimias, jesse2282, sparx476 and many others. Parody Series He is also the first Unterganger to use scenes from Dear Friend Hitler as well as the creator of the Hitler tests the Wunderwaffe series. Some of the other series' he has contributed to have been: ;Goebbels Organizes A Rant Off In the Bunker :A series inspired by FuhrerFegelein, in which Goebbels calls on different members from the Führerbunker to rant when called upon. ;Trouble In Paradise :A series about the ups and downs of Krebs' and Burgdorf's relationship. ;Hitler Reviews... :A series in which Hitler reviews films and television. ;Lingepedia :Another series inspired by fellow Untergangers. Yeontura and FuhrerFegelein created this genre of parodies in which Heinz Linge, the vault of knowledge answers questions on every topic imaginable. ;Hitler's Banned Geico Commercial :Dropped commercials that the Führer was contracted to do that now are seeing the light of day. ;Hitler Forgets To Get Eva A Gift For... :Originally done on Valentine's Day as a video in which Dolfy completely forgets about this special day, it has been modified to include holidays from various countries and cultures around the world. Many of his other parodies include scenes from other films which the actors from Downfall have starred in. These are known as actor parodies. Criticism and controversy Notoriousrob01 was the founder of the now-defunct Downfall Parody Awards, and increasingly became a strong ally of controversial and widely-disliked 'Untergangerin' PiretBCN. This was at a time when all other award systems had become democratic, and his system was the only dictatorial one left, increasingly resilient to reform. As a result, his conduct of the awards became increasingly biased towards Piret, as he awarded her the 'Unterganger of the Month' title for months at a time, creating immense criticism and controversy, and an increasing amount of indignant and incredulous complaints, to say nothing of ridicule of the pair. This conduct and controversy reached a peak when he awarded as many as ten separate awards to PiretBCN in a single month. This forced several Untergangers (namely TheSilverUniverse, Benad361, and Master Studios, who all hold judging roles in other Unterganging awards) to act on plans they had been preparing for weeks, and launch the revamped DPA awards in the form of the much more democratic Unterganger Awards in October 2012, designed to replace the redundant, undemocratic DPA, which were officially dropped from recognition on the wiki in June 2012. Notoriousrob01 persisted in his biased conduct in favor of PiretBCN, and the ongoing disputes resulted in arguments that led to the temporary suicide of Sparx476 and serious splits and problems within the community that threatened to irreparably damage the community. After these problems were healed, rob then tried to play what Nietzscheprime dubbed the "holier than thou" argument, releasing a video in which he chose to blame the community for the problems that his own conduct had caused, resulting in much criticism and insinuations of hypocrisy from the viwers of said video. Status Rob uploads Downfall parodies very often, usually every few days or weeks. However, after mid September 2013 he stopped uploading any parodies and showed very little activity. He returned on 15 June 2014, after nearly 9 months of inactivity. He then went inactive again on 9 October 2018, returning on 25 July 2019. Trivia *With a video count of over 1100, Notoriousrob01 is the one of the most prolific Untergangers of all time. External links *Notoriousrob01's YouTube channel Category:Untergangers Category:Controversial figures Category:Parody of the Month Recipients Category:First-generation Untergangers